


Ninjago Dragonbound AU: First Battle With Morro

by KaraStormFury



Series: Kara & Raydar in Ninjago [1]
Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Dragonbound AU, Ninjago, Ninjago Season 5, Other, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraStormFury/pseuds/KaraStormFury
Summary: The Ninja's first encounter with Morro with my OC'sMy Dragonbound AU of Ninjago is basically just Ninjago with my OCs and my fan season that I'm still working on
Series: Kara & Raydar in Ninjago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815253
Kudos: 2





	Ninjago Dragonbound AU: First Battle With Morro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my rewrite of the first encounter with Morro with Kara and Raydar.
> 
> My Dragonbound AU of Ninjago is basically just Ninjago with my OCs and my fan season that I'm still working on

The Ninja burst into the tea shop. All of them scrambling over their word exclaiming that an emergency happened. “Boys, not so loud...can’t you see we have our first customer?” Misako announced referring to the mother and her child. “Wow...the real Ninja! Can you shock me?” the little girl asked awestruck.  
“Uh, not now kid…maybe later. Where’s Wu?”  
Sensei Wu walked into the room carrying a bag of tea leaves. “Sensei!” Kai exclaimed.  
“Yes?”

“We were getting the word out…”

“And then there was this wind…”

“And our powers disappeared…”

“And Kara started getting cold”

“You were using your powers!?”

“Yeah, I know, we’re terrible students but WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR POWERS!?”

The wind picked up, spinning the windmill sails.

“If your powers are gone then something must’ve happened to-”

The wind blew stronger now and a figure walked through the gates taking his hood off. “It's Lloyd!” The little kid gasped however Wu was uneasy. 

“I know that wind…That’s not Lloyd.”

The Ninja hadn’t heard Wu as they all had run outside to greet their supposed brother.   
“Step aside” He spoke in a voice that wasn’t his.

“Lloyd! What’s wrong with you!?” Jay had cried out but he wasn’t acknowledged.

“Do you need to see a doctor!?” Kara asked, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“I want a word with your master.” the stranger continued.

“Wow, Lloyd’s gone through puberty..” 

“What’s got into him?”

“I sense some kind of foreign entity has taken over his body so the question isn’t what but who got into him.”

“Whatever you are, whatever beef you have with Sensei you have with us. Give us back our friend.” Kai was fuming now however the stranger remained unaffected, simply cracking their neck and laughing. “Uh, how are we supposed to fight a friend?!” Cole questioned not wanting to hurt Lloyd. 

“Let me SHOW YOU!” A possessed Lloyd spoke as his once golden hair turned a sombre black and his skin went a sickly pale green. running up and suddenly floating off the ground he used the wind to blow the Ninja apart breaking their defences. The stranger laughed as the Ninja got back on their feet. “Great! We don’t have powers but HE DOES!” Jay snarled. Each Ninja tried to land a blow but all attempts failed as they were blocked and thrown away. 

“Ugh Well we may not have powers but we still know a little thing called Spinjitzu! NINJAGO!” Cole tried using his Spinjitzu but was only thrown into the air, Raydar flying up trying to catch him. 

“So not only does he have powers BUT HE CAN CONTROL THE WIND TOO!” The Blue Ninja yammered.

Sensei Wu told Misako to get the parent and her kid out of the area and ran inside to pack some gear.  
“Nya we need to leave too.” He stated  
“But this is our place! Tell me Sensei what has happened to Lloyd?”  
“There’s no time”

“NINJAGO!” Jay tried his Spinjitzu but just like Cole it had ultimately failed but this time Raydar failed to catch the ninja so he fell to the cold, hard ground.  
“Our Spinjitzu is worthless against the wind!”  
“Raydar!” Kara called out to her dragon and made a sign with her hands signalling to the dragon to ‘Cage’ their enemy. Bursts of lightning poured out his mouth and he tried to make a wall of lightning around the possessed ninja but the wind kept blowing away the fire.

Zane ran up with his shurikens but the ghost shrugged it off “Shurikens?! Cute...Try this on for size!” The ghost tore the sails from the windmill and launched it at the Ninja. They all flew apart with Kai landing in front of the little girl and her mother. “Get up…please...ninja never quit…” she begged. The Red Ninja rose to his feet but he wasn’t left unscathed, his arm was dislocated.   
The family had soon piled into the van and sped away to safety. 

“Kai! Your arm!” Kara cried.  
“Argh! It’s fine!”  
“Its dislocated! You gotta put it back into place!”  
Kara ran over and popped Kai’s arm back into place.  
“OW!”  
“Sorry! It’ll be fine I swear!”

The possessed ninja had pulled Cole towards them only to throw him back into Raydar causing both to topple over.  
The ghost hissed at the Ninja, Kara growled back summoning her wings but it was futile as the Ghost used their power to create a tornado hurling the ninja apart once more.  
The doors to the tea shop burst open, Nya standing at the counter.

“GET OUT.” she seethed 

“Go stock some shelves...before you get hurt.”

“I’ll take you on any time...” Nya was ready to attack but Wu intervened.

“Stay back, Nya. it’s me he wants.”

“Not you, just your father’s staff.”

“I see you’ve found the Allied Armor, Morro yet you haven’t summoned your friends.”

“Your pathetic students haven’t given me a reason too.”

You could see the Ninja struggling to recover from the attacks. 

“AY AY AY NO ONE CALLS ME PATHETIC!”

The doors slammed shut, jars fell to the floor leaving shards of broken glass scattered around. Sensei Wu leapt onto the counter.

“You want the staff? Try to take it!”

The Ghost snarled and attacked, knocking Wu down and breaking the counter in half. The two struggled, both clutching the staff. Pushing each other back and forth, Morro backed Wu against the cabinet. 

“You’ve gotten old, you used to be a great sensei now you’re just a petty shopkeep” Morro sneered.

“With age comes wisdom.” Wu flipped around throwing the possessed boy off balance, tripping over. Both had let go of the staff and both had fallen to the ground. As the staff rolled over in the dust you could make out a secret message engraved on the staff as Wu put. 

“The staff of the First Spinjitzu Master…” The ghost lifted the staff from the ground and grabbed it from the air. Twirling it around in victory however it was short-lived as Nya snuck behind him and pushed the cabinet onto the possessed boy. The staff flew out of his hands and into Sensei Wu’s.

“I do more than stock shelves,” Nya commented.

“Yes, now we leave.” 

The two ran out the door “To the barn!” Nya shouted  
“What about Lloyd!?” Kara challenged.  
“I am not running away from him!” Kai had continued.

Sensei Wu counselled the Ninja saying “We will not win this fight today.” while the others followed Wu and Nya, Kai remained behind while Raydar and Kara waited for him at the gate begging for him to join them. “Kai, please! We won’t win this today!” she tried to tell him but a voiced echoed through the wind that burst through the doors sending Kai backwards as the dragons tried to resist it

“GIVE ME THE STAFF!” 

The Destiny’s Bounty had already taken flight with the other ninja watching from the deck. 

“Oh, are they crazy!”

They watched as another gust blew out the door this time with an enraged ninja following it. Morro instantly grabbed Kai by the collar of his uniform lifting the Red Ninja off the ground.  
“Foolish Ninja! Why would you try to take me on all by yourself!”

“HE'S NOT BY HIMSELF!” Kara leapt onto Morro’s back and locked him into a chokehold. The ninja tried shaking her off but she had her wings out to keep her balance.

“Because I made a promise to look after Lloyd,” Kai answered the ghost’s question even if it may have been rectorial. 

“As did I.”

The Bounty’s pilot ran out on to the deck “Where’s my brother!?” Nya cried the Ninja looked back to the ongoing struggle

“They’re fighting the Green Ninja...Alone…”

“I know you’re in there Lloyd, fight him!” Kai tried to reach out. 

“Lloyd, I know you can do this! Fight him! ARGH-” Morro had elbowed Kara in the eye throwing her off and then pushed her away as her wings faded. Luckily Raydar caught her before she hit her head again. 

Kai quickly ducked under Morro’s arm twisting it backwards and locking him in a chokehold once again. 

“We gotta do something!” Nya called out.

“ARGH, The staff is getting away! Let go of me!”

“Only when you let go of Lloyd!”   
Kara was about to run back in but Raydar had grabbed her not wanting for any more injuries.

“Kai...Help...me” Lloyd’s voice echoed 

“Lloyd! Is that you?” 

“Fight Him, Lloyd! Ack-”

Raydar quickly took flight, grabbing Kai and Kara bringing them to the Bounty.

“A-, Wait! Raydar! Put us down! I saw Lloyd!” 

“Wait you did!? Raydar, please! Put us down!”

They pleaded to the dragon but he wouldn’t listen and instead dropped them safely on the Bounty before landing himself. Morro had swiftly recovered and began pulling the Bounty back.

“You won’t get away that easy..”

“We have to go back!” Kai pleaded once more but Nya wouldn’t have it saying “Sorry, Brother but that’s what I’m trying to avoid! Oh no!”  
The siblings had lost balance as the ship was now facing too far up for them to stand. Kai reached out to his sister “Give me your hand!” he threw his sister back up to the control panel and she pulled the boosters lever. Freeing them from the wind. 

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Morro shrieked. 

“Phew, that was close. The coast is clear” Nya was relieved as she observed the motion tracker. All the ninja were now inside on the bridge, well almost all. 

Kara was laying against Raydar covering her now black eye, ‘That’s gonna be a shiner’ she thought and offered Kai a seat on the ground next to Raydar who was lying down and was like a warm heater. Relaxing the two ninjas. They had never really gotten along but now they both had the same promise to keep. To look after Lloyd. 

That’s clearly going well, isn’t it?

“Spill it Sensei, What just happened back there and what have they done to my friend.” Jay inquired as he let out a breath.

“Yeah Sensei, Who was that?” Cole joined. 

Sensei Wu sighed, “You four were not my first pupils, there was one before you.”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“Morro, the Master of Wind.”

“Okay, now those lights scare me,” Nya announced as everyone approached the screen. 

“We got something on our six, Looks like your ‘Master of Wind’ just caught his second wind.” She said as the red dot on the motion sensor drew closer. 

And a roar echoed through the skies.


End file.
